The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf's Revenge
by Ultimate Darius
Summary: Ganondorf defeats Link and creates a rift in the game universes...


The bellowing of Ganondorf's organ lingered in the air as Link ascended the spiral staircase toward The Great Evil King's chaimber. Ganondorf's words echoed crisply through his mind: "Princess Zelda... you foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down... I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around! My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid... No... It was not the kid's power I misjudged, it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has... When I obtain these two Triforces... Then, I will become the true ruler of the world!! If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!" He had no choice, he had to save Zelda. He had been through too much to allow Ganondorf to obtain the Sacred Triangles, and aside from that, he cared about Zelda too much to lose her again. He had lost her for over seven years the first time, and now he was going to get her back. I'm not ready for this yet, Link thought to himself. Well, no way the princess is getting saved whilst I stand here... He made his way up the rest of the staircase, avoiding the Keese on the way. Standing in front of the final doorway, listening to the sound of the organ, Link realized, Wow, that guy can really play...All I can play is this Ocarina of Time. Ah well. Here goes nothing...and with that he burst in the door.  
  
Ganondorf kept playing until he finished his organ solo, back to Link. "Heh heh heh." He laughed. Then, he began to speak, "The Triforce parts are resonating... They are combining into one again... The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago... I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two! And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!" He swiveled around slowly, "These toys are too much for you!" Ganondorf thrust his royal cape out, "I command you to return them to me!" He unleashed a mighty wave of dark energy toward Navi and rendered her useless for battle. Bellowing a mighty laugh, he began to float in the air above the center of the room as Zelda and the organ disappeared. Then, he used his Earthquake Punch to destroy the platforms nearest him in the room. He cast a magic spell which he threw at Link. However, remembering the battle against Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple, Link bounced the electric energy back at Ganondorf using the Blade of Evil's Bane. They played a game of Pong for a while with the deadly energy, Link bouncing it with the Master Sword, and Ganondorf using his cape, until Link was struck with the energy and fell back. Ganondorf taunted him and began to cast another. This time, Ganondorf was hit, and crackled with electricity as he hung limply in midair.. Link quickly loaded one of the sacred Light Arrows into his bow and shot one directly into Ganondorf's chest. Unleashing an earsplitting roar of pain, the Great King of Evil slumped to the ground and Link quickly proceeded to attack him with the Master Sword. After a few slashes, Ganondorf revived from the stunning of the Light Arrow, leaped back into the air and laughed. Link wasn't fast enough to get away and Ganondorf hit him in the head with the Earthquake Punch, which left him stunned on the ground after he flew into the corner from the shockwaves. Ganondorf began to charge a powerful magic attack, with many energy balls. Link barely was able to stand up before he was impaled by the exploding energy. Seething in pain, the Hero of Time forced himself to stand up and fight onward. Ganondorf began to charge his powerful magic attack again, and this time, Link shot another Light Arrow. Again, Ganondorf was stunned and slumped to the ground to take another beating from the Master Sword.  
  
Ganondorf was serious now. He got up, and instead of flying again, he laughed at Link, ran up to him, and punched him in the face with an electrified gauntlet. Link was knocked back, and Ganondorf leaped in the air and jumped on top of his head with an electrifed heel, followed by a mid-aerial electrified grab and knee to the solar plexus. As Link was lying on the ground writhing in pain, Ganondorf began to charge energy within his foot as he held it high over his head, then released it with a sudden motion, connecting a flaming heel to Link's balls. Link squealed in agony, and as he tried to stand up, Ganondorf charged energy within his fist and hit him with a Warlock Punch, sending Link flying. Link had had enough. Using every effort he could muster, he weakly pulled out the Ocarina of Time and started to play a tune to warp him out of the castle. But Ganondorf dashed up to him, grabbed the Ocarina, and backhanded Link. As Link lay on the ground, Ganondorf laughed at him. With every last ounce of his energy, Link grasped his sword and pointed it at Ganondorf, who just laughed again as he crushed the Ocarina into fine blue powder with his fists. Suddenly, a warp appeared between Link and Ganondorf. They were both sucked in... 


End file.
